la lucha por el shipping ganador
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Una entrevista que decidira quien es el shipping que vale la pena amar y seguir. POKESHIPPING! ADVANCESHIPPING! PEARLSHIPPING!


**La lucha por el shipping ganador**

* * *

><p>Buenos dias a todos ustedes, publico presente, estamos aqui en anicupido, un programa donde unimos a parejas de animes que se gustan pero que no son capaces de admitirlo-dijo una chica de cabello negro, mediana de estatura llamada Nohelia(o sea yo)<p>

De que tratara el programa de hoy Nohe-grito una chica del publico

Muy buena pregunta-dijo Nohe entusiasmada-Este es un caso especial, se trata de un anime muy particular visto por muchos, adivinen que anime es

Digimon-grito un chico del publico

Casi-grito Nohe sin quitar su sonrisa-POKEMON

A continuacion el publico del programa aplaudio

Bien, pero antes quisiera agradecer a Sakura y a Shaoran por estar en nuestro programa la semana pasada-dijo Nohe emocionada

De que trato el programa anterior Nohe-grito una señora en el fondo

Pues veran, se trato de la serie Sakura Cardcaptor, Shaoran no sabia como decirle a Sakura lo que sentia por ella y con un empujon de nosotros y nuestro querido publico-a continuacion el publico aplaude-pudimos hacer que se decisa y hoy son una pareja muy querida en nuestra pantalla, pero señoras y señores un aplauso para ellos

El publico aplaude entusiasmado, pero sin embargo estaba algo intrigado sobre cual seria el caso de hoy

Bueno, el caso de hoy sera-se oye una musica de suspenso-acerca de los siguiente shipping de pokemon

Cuale seran Nohe?-gritaron en el publico

Pues...Pokeshipping,...Advanceshipping y...Pearlshipping

Uuuuuuuyyyyyyyy-dijo el publico

Hoy veremos cual de todos estos shipping es el oficial-dijo Nohe sonriente-hoy veremos si Ash esta enamorado de alguno de ellas

Y cuando vendra Ash?-preguntaron algunos

Bueno...pues...Ahora-grito Nohe emocionada

Sssssiiiiiiiiii-grito el publico igual de entusiasmado

Hoy veran a un buen entrenador, vive en pueblo paleta, tiene muchos rivales y amigos tambien, vive con su madre, y no tiene novia...por ahora-suzurro esto-Demos un aplauso a Ash Ketchum

Ene se momwnto Ash entra por la puerta pricipal del programa, y se sienta en unos de los asientos que se encontraba en la sala

Como te va Ash-pregumto Nohe pa romper el hielo

Muy bien Nohe, he ganado muhas medallas, y estoy cada vez mas cerca de convertirme en un maestro pokemon-dijo Ash muy emocionado

Ah que bonito-dijo Nohe sarcasticamente pero como siempre el niñito no entendia las indirectas.

Si, tambien entrare en la meseta añil nuevamente, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez ganare-grito Ash mas emocionado que antes sin darse cuenta que aburria al publico

Ash, sabes por que esta aqui?-pregumto Nohe un poco impaciente

Pues, me dieron una carta, al leerla solo alcanze hasta que decia que debia venir-explico Ash-pero el resto no pude ler por un impactrueno de pikachu. Asi que

Asi que que?-pregunto Nohe

No tengo idea porque estoy aqui-todos cayeron al estilo anime, Nohe saco un mazo que tenia escondido, y le pego en la cabeza(me pregunto que se a de sentir pegar a alguien en la cabeza)

QUIERES DECIR QUE NO TIENES IDEA DE POR QUE ESTAS AQUI?-grito Nohe muy molesta

Esta bien Nohe no te molestes-decia Ash asustado-Solo explicame porque estoy aqui

Esta bien-dijo aclarando su garganta-Señores y señoras hoy veremos en anicupido 3 parejas o shipping,POKESHIPPING, ADVANCESHIPPING y PEARLSHIPPING, conformados por un mismo chico, ASH KETCHUM

Que yo que-grito Ash asustado

Lo que oiste Ash, deberias estar orgulloso de marcar reiting, pero a la vez vergüenza por emparejarte con mas de 3 chicas-le regaño Nohe

Pero yo no tengo novia-dijo Ash sonrojado

Por ahora-le corrigio Nohe

Pero-Ash trato de hablar pero Nohe lo interrumpio

Pasaran las 3 admiradoras de estas parejas-grito Nohe feliz-sean bienvenidas, Victoria, Caroline, y Yaritza

El publico aplaude por la llegada de estas 3 chicas, Victoria es fan del advanceshipping, es un chica alta con cabello color negro que le daba hasta la cintura, Caroline es fan del pokeshipping, es alta con cabello rubio que tambien le daba hasta la cintura y Yaritza es fan del pearlshipping, es alta cabello negro con rayitos purpuras pero que le daba hasta los hombros

Hola Nohe-dijo Victoria

Que tal Nohe-dijo Caroline

Como te va Nohe-dijo Yaritza

Hola chicas, estoy muy bien, vayamos al grano, Victoria por que crees que el advanceshipping es mejor?-pregunto Nohe

Porque Ash y May se parecen mucho y se los veria super lindo juntos, ademas se ayudan mutuamente, yo lo unico que espero es que algun dia haya un beso que exprese su amor-iba a decir algo mas pero Ash la interrumpio

ALTO!May no me gusta-grito Ash enojado

Por ahora-lo corrigio Victoria

Eso es lo que tu crees-grito Yaritza-Ash se va a enamorar de Dawn

OYE!-Ash se quejo pero ninguna de las 2 le presto atencion porque seguian en su discusion

Y POR QUE ASH QUERRIA ESTAR CON UNA ADEFECIOSA PRESUMIDA, PUDIENDO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN MEJOR-grito Victoria mas molesta que nunca

Y POR QUE ASH QUISIERA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SI QUIERA CUIDA SU CABELLO-grito Yaritza

HABLO LA CHICA CON EL MEJOR CABELLO DEL MUNDO-grito Victoria en forma sarcastica

YO PORQUE PUEDO, NO SE TU-grito Yarotza tambien molesta, iban a seguir peleando pero por suerte las interrumpieron

BASTAAAA!-grito Nohe-Chicas estan gritando tanto que ni si quiera dejan hablar a Caroline

Esta bien, ya no gritaremos-dijo Yaritza arrepentida

Lo sentimos Nohe-se disculpo Victoria

Esta bien chicas-dijo Nohe, de repente fijo su vista en Caroline-Caroline, porque eres fan del pokeshipping?

Mira, yo tenia un amigo llamado Erick, bueno no se si considerarlo mi amigo en ese momento, solo peleabamos y nos dabamos la contraria todo el tiempo, fue pasando el tiempol y seguiamos asi pero, fuimos mejorando nuestra relacion poco a poco hasta que, nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco, y ahora, el y yo somos novios- dijo apenada Caroline- por eso te digo del odio al amor un paso, y tu caso es la copia del mio

Esas palabras hicieron sacar un leve sonrojo en Ash, era leve para algunos pero no paso desapercibido para Nohe.

ASH SE ACABA DE SONROJAR! YO LO VI!- grito Nohe con una sonriaa en su rostro

NO ES CIERTO!-grito Ash mas sonrojado de antes

CLARO QUE SI!-grito Nohe molesta

CLARO QUE NO!-grito Ash mas molesto que ella

BASTA!-gritaron las 3 admiradoras cansadas de verlos pelear

Ok-dijeron los dos con un poco de miedo

Bueno seguiremos, las siguientes invitadas son nuestras 3 protagonistas-dijo Nohe luego de un suspiro- MAY! DAWN! y MISTY!

El publico aplaudio, y acontinuacion entraron las chicas mas queridas del mundo pokemon, todas tenian una mirada muy feliz a excepcion de Misty, que tenia una mirada neutra pero no molesta.

Hola chicas-dijo Nohe feliz

Hola Nohe-dijeron las chicas muy felices

Hoy veremos...-Nohe iba a hablar pero May la interrumpio

Porque estamos aqui?- pregunto May algo confundida

A que te refieres?-pregunto Nohe mas confundida que ella, pues si se suponia que recibio la carta que le decia que debian venir al programa

Lo que pasa es que Max leyo la carta paero solo la primera parte y el resto, se rompio-dijo May con una gotita en su cabeza

En mi caso, yo lei mi primera parte de la carta, pero el resto se daño don una ataque de piplop-dijo Dawn de la misma manera de May, lo que causo que Nohe se molestara

QUIERE DECIR QUE SON IGUAL O PEOR DE DESPISTADAS QUE ASH- grito Nohe de la misma manera que le grito a Ash la primera vez

OYE!-grito Ash molesto, pero nada se comparaba a la furia de Nohe

TU NO TE METAS!- grito mas molesta (jajajajajaja por si acaso en la vida real uo no soy asi, bueno solo cuando me enojo de verdad, soy asi o hasta peor)

En ese momento todos en la sala se aaustaron, asi que deciio seguir con la entrevista

Y tu Misty, si sabes por que estas aqui?-dijo Noje mas tranquila

Si- dijo Misty cosa que impresiono a Ash

Y si sabian que hablaban de ti y Ash, como asi decidiste venir?-pregunto Nohe de manera astuta

Normalmente Ash se hubiera sonrojado si le hunieran hecho esa pregunta pero Misty era lider de gimnasio, y sabia sobre este tipo de cosas, asi que lo primero que hizo fue sonreir para luego agregar

Es que nunca decepciono a mis fans-dijo de manera coqueta, causando el aplauso de muchos chicos, y sus gritos tembien, causando el enojo de Ash.

Misty eres la mejor-grito uno

Eres la mas bella, inclusa mas que tus hermanas-dijo otro

Y LA FURIA DE ASH AUMENTABA

Misty ten una cita conmigo-grito otro

Si, Ash habia llegado al limite, se levanto del asiento, cosa que impresiono a todos y grito

POR QUE TIENEN QUE APLAUDIRLA Y HALAGARLA TANTO?- dijo Ash muy molesto por la actitud de los chicos

Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?-grito Misty molesta por la actitud del muchacho

PUES CREO QUE NO DEBERIAN HALAGARTE TANTO- dijo Ash todavia molesto

Y POR QUE NO?- grito Misty, si por algo se caracterizaba era por no perder ninguna discusion con Ash

PORQUE NO ME GUSTA- grito Ash

Hubo un silencio incomodo, despues de unos segundos Ash se dio cuemta de lo que habia dicho, y se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, se lo habia dicho, sin querer habia dicho que no le gustaba que nadie mire a Misty, nadie la invite a comer, ni nada, sentia un enojo cada vez que eso pasaba, pero ahora se sentia como un tremendo estupido al haber dicho eso en frente de todos.

Ese silencio continuo hasta que Nohe saco la conclusion del programa de hoy

LA PAREJA GANADORA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ES EL POKESHIPPING!- grito Nohe muy emocionada

Pero Misty todavia no salia de su trance, hasta que Ash grito

QUEEEEEE?- grito Ash muy sonrojado

Lo que escuchaste, felicidades Ash- dijo Nohe feliz

En ese momento Misty salio de su trance y se molesto

OYE TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE METERME EN OTROS ASUNTOS!- grito Misty con una furia enorme, tanto que la furia de Nohe le quedaba corta

Saben que esta es una tremenda tonteria, me voy-dijo Ash, y dicho esto Ash se fue porla puerta principal.

Tienes razon Ash-dijo Misty y despues de eso Misty fue detras de el

QUE ROMANTICO!- grito Nohe cpn una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos le salieron una gotita en la cabeza pero prefirieron quedarse callados

Ya afuera del estudio...

Que gente mas rara-dijo Ash

Si tienes razon- dijo Misty con una actitud cansada

Quieres un helado?- pregunto Ash de repente

Esta invitacion causo un leve sonrojo en Misty, pues Ash jamas la habia invitado a ningun lado, pero despues reacciono y asintio con la cabeza

Que bien!-dijo Ash emocionada, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hasta la heladeria, con una misty sonrojada a su lado

Mientra tanto en el estudio...

Bueno esto quedo bien despues de todo-diko Nohe sintiendose triunfante

Y nosotras nunca-dijo May una frase incompleta

entendimos el porque-dijo Dawn terminando la frase

NOS LLAMARON AQUI BUUUAAAAA!- terminaron la frase y se pusieron allorar

Es mejor que no se enteren- dijo Nohe sonriendo y aguantado las ganas de reirse

Ok- dijeron las 2 sonriendo

Mientras que las 3 admiradoras peleaban entre si

Misty es la mejor-dijo Caroline triunfante

MAY DEBIO GANAR- grito Victoria llorando

NO, DAWN DEBIO GANAR- grito Yaritza llorando igual

Vamos no sean dramaticas-dijo Caroline con una gotita en su cabeza

LO DICES PORQUE MISTY GANO!- gritaron Victoria y Yaritza al mismo tiempo

QUE BIEN QUE MISTY HAYA GANADO!- grito Nohe emocionada, lo cual sorprendio a todas las chicas

De que hablas Nohe?-dijo Victoria sorprendida

No hablaras en serio verdad?- dijo Yaritza preocupada

Pues les digo la verdad, yo soy fan del pokeshipping- se gano una mirada sorprendida de todas- Y si no ganaba Misty

Que pasaba si no ganaba?- pregunto Caroline curiosa

Seria capaz de extrangular a May o a Dawn si una de ellas ganaba, y me retiraria del programa para siempre- dijo Nohe con un tono malevolo cosa que asusto a todos los presentes en la sala.

Mejor no vamos- dijeron May y Dawn con una gotita en sus cabezas y con mucho miedo se fueron del lugar dejando a Nohe confundida

Que les paso?- pregunto Nohe confundida

Sin embargo por su actitud de antes todos se fueron silvando del lugar, dejandola mas confundida, pero sin embargo el programa seguia al aire

Y esto es todo por hoy amigos nos veremos en la proxima, CHAUUUUUUU- dijo Nohe haciendo una pose de despedida.

**Que tal? Es un pequeño corto inspirado en otro fanfic llamado ENTREVISTA POKESHIPPING de Mauren, es super lindo, este no es tan bonito, es mi segundo one-shot pero creo que el primero me salio mas bonito u.u, en fin, denle una oportunidad...**

**Comenten para saber como me sslio este corto, por cualquier cosa, solo haganlo...**

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAUUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
